Saturday Nite
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Beginilah resikonya jadi seorang Malaysia yang harus mati-matian menjaga Indonesia dari godaan para Nation di malam minggu. Just brotherly love. A ficlet. Wanna Read n Review?


**Hetalia-Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning: OOC, OC, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Happy reading minna…**

.

.

Malam minggu kelabu.

Mungkin itu kalimat yang cocok untuk Malaysia. Pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu memasang ekspresi kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak sore tadi ia terus menerus mengangkat telepon. Masih bagus kalau telepon itu ditujukan untuknya. Masalah utamanya, yang menelpon dimonopoli oleh cowok-cowok nggak jelas yang terus-terusan menanyakan keberadaan kakak tercintanya, Indonesia.

"Halo, Nesia-_chan_ ada?" sapa seseorang di seberang. Demi janggut Merlin, Malaysia berani bertaruh ini pasti suara si (sok) _hero_, Alfred.

"Nggak ada, lagi ke Bali," jawab Malaysia.

"Bali-nya sebelah mana?" tanya Alfred.

"Nggak tahu, ntar ditanyain dulu," kata Malaysia, "INDOONN! Alfred nanyain kamu ke Bali-nya sebelah mana?"

"Ubud," jawab Indonesia santai sambil terus mengunyah keripik pedas dan menonton tayangan _infotainment_ yang sedang hangat-hangatnya membicarakan skandal artis dan pengasuh bayi kerbaunya.

"Ok," kata Malaysia, "Alfred, kata Indon, Bali-nya di sebelah Ubud."

Oh, andai saja Malaysia tahu di seberang sana Alfred sedang ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. Rasanya ia ingin memaki personifikasi negara tetangga Indonesia yang entah polos atau err… bodoh.

"Ya sudah," kata Alfred pasrah.

Malaysia meletakkan gagang telepon lalu berniat untuk menemani kakaknya yang sekarang beralih menonton sinetron berjudul Sendal yang Ditukar sambil ngemil kacang rebus. Baru saja ia berdiri, telepon sudah berdering kembali.

"Halo, Nesia-nya ada?" sapa _nation_ paling _hentai_, Francis.

"Udah tidur," jawab Malaysia asal.

"Ooo… ya sudah. Bilangin aja kalo nanti Nesia bangun, aku…"

BRAKK!

Malaysia menutup telepon, membantingnya mungkin pilihan kata yang tepat.

"MALON! JANGAN BANTING-BANTING TELEPON! ITU MAHAL TAU!" suara melengking nan seksi (?) milik Indonesia langsung terdengar.

"BERISIK TAU, NDON!" untuk kesekian kalinya, dua bersaudara ini membuat _caps lock author_ jebol.

Ugh, beginilah rasanya punya kakak yang punya banyak _admirer _kayak Indon. Terkutuklah wajahnya yang manis dan tubuhnya yang aduhai _cough_seksi_cough_ itu. Ugh, andai saja _admire_r-nya tahu kalau Indonesia juga seorang gadis super pemalas dan lemot akut. Udah begitu pelitnya saingan sama Kakuzu dari _fandom _sebelah pula!

Tapi mau bagaimana pun jeleknya sifat Indonesia, Malaysia sangat menyayangi kakak perempuannya. Itu sebabnya, lelaki mana pun yang menginginkan Indonesia harus berhadapan dengannya dulu. Apalagi kalau ada yang berani menyakiti Indonesia, bisa dipastikan pemuda melayu ini akan mematahkan batang leher orang tersebut.

Dan seandainya Malaysia tahu, Alfred dan Francis menanyakan keberadaan kakaknya bukan buat ber-_flirting-flirting_ ria, tapi buat nagih utang negaranya.

Lagu Indonesia Raya mengalun pelan dari ponsel kreditan milik Indonesia. Gadis manis berkuncir kuda itu buru-buru mengangkatnya sebelum Malaysia tahu lirik lengkapnya. Jangan-jangan nanti ikutan di _claim_ lagi!

"Ya, Neth," sapa Indonesia dengan riang seolah-olah ia sudah menunggu telepon itu sejak zaman dinosaurus masih eksis di bumi pertiwi.

Malaysia memperhatikan kakanya yang terlihat menikmati pembicaraan dengan si kepala tulip. Diam-diam ia mengasah golok dan mencari-cari bambu runcing milik kakaknya untuk memutilasi pemuda pirang yang negaranya pernah menjajah kakaknya selama 350 tahun itu. Menu sate Nethere atau Nethere guling sepertinya cocok untuk menu makan malam. Ohoho… ternyata bergaul dengan Ivan berefek buruk juga untuk pemuda melayu ini.

Sepuluh menit berselang, seseorang menekan bel apartemen mereka.

"Malon, tolong bukain pintunya sayang," kata Indonesia sambil merapikan rok batik yang dipakainya.

Malaysia melongo. Kakaknya kesurupan malaikat mana sih? Kok tiba-tiba selembut cucian yang direndam pakai Molt* Ul*ra. Biasanya kan…

"CEPETAN MALON!"

Nah, ini baru Indonesia banget. Malaysia buru-buru melaksanakannya sebelum sendal jepit tiba-tiba punya sayap dan menabrak kepala satu-satunya.

Cklek…

Begitu pintu dibuka, munculah penampakan si vampir jabrik bernama Nethere yang membawa setangkai mawar spanyol (baca: SePAro NYOLong) di tangan kanan dan _klappertart_ di tangan kiri. Aduh… sebenarnya Nethere itu mau apel atau petugas _delivery order_ yang lagi tugas sih?

"Nesia-_chan_ ada?" tanya Nethere.

"Indon! Pacarmu datang!" teriak Malaysia.

"Aih, adik ipar yang ba…" Nethere tidak melanjutkan ucapannya gara-gara _death glare_ gratis yang dilontarkan Malaysia. Pemuda pirang ini akhirnya sadar kalau Malaysia masih tetaplah Malaysia yang dulu. Si _sister complex_ yang nggak pernah rela kakaknya dimiliki orang lain.

Karena itu, ia juga membalas nya dengan_ death glare_ bertegangan tinggi. _Glaring contest_ yang berpotensi menjadi adu banting dimulai oleh dua orang yang mengaku penyayang Indonesia. Aliran listrik tegangan tinggi, lampu menyala, rakyat Indonesia bahagia.

"Nethere… Malon…" panggil Indonesia.

"Nesia…" Nethere terpukau.

"Indon…" Malaysia terpana, "Bibirmu kenapa merah banget?" tanyanya polos.

Seandainya tidak ada Nethere disini, bisa dipastikan pukulan mantap Indonesia akan bersarang di perut adiknya diiringi teriakan, "GUA KEPEDESAN MALOON! Keripiknya pedes gila tau!"

Kini Nethere dan Indonesia tengah duduk di teras sambil menikmati udara malam yang makin dingin makin asyik.

"Nesia… kamu cantik deh," Nethere menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan gadis melayu nan mungil ini. Ich, dasar _lolicon_!

Pipi Indonesia bersemu merah. Semakin merona saat tangan Nethere merangkulnya dan wajah pemuda itu yang semakin dekat dengan bibir sedikit dimonyong-monyongkan. Indonesia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya mengikuti Nethere.

Cup!

Tu-tunggu dulu? Kenapa bibir Indonesia jadi dingin dan bau logam begini? Jangan-jangan… oh, tidak! Malaysialan itu nyengir sambil memegang sebuah penggaris besi sepanjang enam puluh sentimeter. Malaysia menyeringai sambil berkata , "Pulang! Atau mau kusate?" ancamnya.

Wajah Nethere pucat pasi. Kabur adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Lain kali ia harus mengingatkan Indonesia untuk memasang _notice_ berbunyi…

'AWAS ADIK GALAK!'

.

.

Owari

.

.

First fic in this fandom. Saya tahu masih perlu ditambal sulam dimana-mana.

Review dan concrit diterima dengan senang hati.

Molto Grazie.


End file.
